Sailor Shopkins
Sailor Shopkins 'is a Sailor Moon-inspired series made by AppleBlossom625. It was inspired from Toei Animation's Sailor Moon series. Summary Rainbow Kate, an ordinary girl, moves with her family to a city known as Shopville, and after her first day at her new school, she befriends Rayne, a talking creature known as a Shopkin who gives her a magical brooch enabling her to become Sailor Rainbow: a soldier destined to save Shopville from the forces of evil. Together, they assemble a team of fellow Sailor Shoppies to find their princess and the Rainbow Crescent Wand. They encounter the studious,shy Peppa-Mint, who awakens as Sailor Mint; Sara Sushi, a shrine maiden who awakens as Sailor Sushi; Donatina, a sometimes forgetful transfer student who awakens as Sailor Donut; and Bubblisha, an aspiring idol who awakens as Sailor Bubblegum, accompanied by her talking Shopkin companion, Gumball Gabby. Will they, along with the other Sailors, find the princess and the Wand? Find out in Sailor Shopkins! Characters Sailor Shoppies Season 1 * 'Rainbow Kate/Sailor Rainbow '- A cheerful girl who loves rainbows and cake, but can be a bit stubborn and ditsy at times.She transforms into Sailor Rainbow, the leader Sailor and the Sailor Shoppie of light and rainbows. It's also revealed later on in the series that she is actually the daughter of Queen Rainbow, Princess Raylene. * 'Peppa-Mint/Sailor Ice Cream '- She is very shy and is prone to stress herself, but is also smart and kind. She transforms into the Sailor Shoppie of ice and snow, Sailor Ice Cream. * 'Sara Sushi/Sailor Sushi - A young Shrine Maiden who is very protective over other people.She transforms into the Sailor Shoppie of fire, Sailor Sushi. * Donatina/Sailor Donut '- She is an air-headed and forgetful transfer student that loves dressing up.She transforms into the Sailor Shoppie of thunder, Sailor Donut. * 'Bubbleisha/Sailor Bubblegum '- A girl who loves chasing after idols, but loves her friends very much.She transforms into the Sailor Shoppie of water, Sailor Bubblegum. Season 2 * 'Jessicake/Sailor Cupcake '- A sweet girl who is known for baking the best cupcakes in Shopville.She transforms into the Sailor Shoppie of kindness, Sailor Cupcake. * 'Pam Cake/Sailor Pancake '- She is an energetic pancake chef who loves being early to every event.She transforms into the Sailor Shoppie of form, Sailor Pancake. * 'Popette/Sailor Popcorn '- She is an excitable girl who's known for being extremely high energy.She transforms into the Sailor Shoppie of joy, Sailor Popcorn. * 'Gemma Stone/Sailor Gemstone '- A popular singer in Shopville that's beautiful and kind.She transforms into the Sailor Shoppie of delight, Sailor Gemstone. Season 3 * 'Pineapple Lily/Sailor Pineapple '- She has an attitude that's as warm and bright as the sun, but is a little shy. She transforms into the Sailor Shoppie of the Sun, Sailor Pineapple. Season 4 * 'Melodine/Sailor Melody '- She is calm and soft spoken, though there are times where she can be a bit rude. She transforms into the Sailor Shoppie of music, Sailor Melody. * 'Kirstea/Sailor Teacup '''- A girl from England who is very ladylike, but is also kind.She transforms into the Sailor Shoppie of tea parties, Sailor Teacup. Dark Kingdom * '''Queen Darkness * Creatures of the Dark Kingdom Shopkin Mascots The helpers for the Sailor Shoppies. * Rayne Bow/Rayne * Gumball Gabby Items * [[Rainbow Power Stick|'Rainbow Power Stick']] * [[Rainbow Crescent Wand|'Rainbow Crescent Wand']] Locations * Shopville * Shopville Middle School * Rainbow Kingdom * Dark Kingdom Trivia * Unlike Toei Animation's Sailor Moon series, the original series usually has 12 main members instead of 10 main members. * Rainbow Kate/Sailor Rainbow is the leader of the Sailor Shoppies. Category:Series Category:Series that inspired from Animes Category:Sailor Shopkins